This invention relates generally to sun shades for use on vehicle windows; more particularly, the invention concerns a vinyl film shade of a size to be easily accomodated to window size, as by employing multiple of the sheets on a window.
There is a need for easily deployed and shiftable sun shades, useful in association with vehicle windows. As the vehicle orients differently relative to the sun, the shades need to be deployable to different positions, for example. Thus, a vehicle occupant needs ability to shift the shade easily, as with one hand. Shade opaqueness is desirable for some window areas, whereas shade transparency is desirable for viewing through other window areas.